The disclosure relates generally to turbomachines such as a steam turbine, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for measuring moisture content in the steam flow through the turbomachine.
Measurement of the steam quality in a steam turbine is often desired in order to develop better models and validation techniques, conduct tests, improve calculation methods in external or internal tools, improve the turbine's performance estimation, improve turbine control and plant control (such as tuning condenser performance, heat recovery steam generator (HRSG) adjustments and gas turbine operation) and other related items which may benefit from an accurate measurement of this parameter. However, current methods of measuring the quality of steam in a steam turbine do not provide an accurate, non-invasive and/or cost effective means for measuring steam quality during normal operation of the turbine.